¡Se guuuuustan!
by dened01
Summary: ¿Los sueños son lo que realmente deseamos? ¿o son sólo ideas locas?


Hola , pues soy mejor leyendo que escribiendo, pero tenía esta idea hace tiempo y pues este sería un tipo prólogo. Idea sugerida por **lukenoa31. **Saludos para ti y para todo quien lea!

* * *

-Qué hermoso día, ¿no lo crees Gray?- Dijo una chica de bellos ojos color chocolate, con un latigo sujeto a su falda.  
-Hermoso... si- Dijo el chico perdido en la profundidad de los ojos de la chica que tenía a su lado, perdido en el deseo de besarla, abrazarla y hacer que sólo él estuviera en sus pensamientos.  
-Eres tan dulce... ¿Sabes? nunca pensé que esto podría pasar, nunca creí que reuniera el coraje de enfrentar mis miedos y revelar lo que has provocado en mi- Sin otra palabra más, se acercó dulcemente a sus labios, los rozó con dulzura, ante su sorpresa, el moreno a su lado, la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y su mirada.. ufff... se había vuelto tan intensa, sin palabras era capaz de decirlo todo. Sus labios comenzaron lo que fue un roce a un beso intenso y apasionado...

-¡Buenos días Lucy!- Dijo Natsu entrando por la ventana, para su sorpresa Lucy no despertó, al contrario, se le veía abrazar con fuerza su almohada, sonreírse y frotar su cara contra ella como un pequeño gatito que se acomoda. Claro, la escena para él era divertidisima, por lo que siguió observandola tapandose la boca con ambas manos para no estallar en risa. Los minutos pasaban y la escena seguía siendo similar, hasta que la rubia tendida sobre la cama comenzó a susurrar cosas. -Esto será divertido jijiji- Natsu ya no podía aguantar más la risa, más gracia aún le hacía imaginarse con que estaría soñando su compañera.

Entre risitas y murmuros de una Lucy completamente dormida y felíz entró un gatito volador por la ventana buscando a su inseparable compañero.

- ¡Natsu!-  
-Tsch! Happy, mira mira, Lucy habla dormida- El mago de fuego acercó a su compañero al lado de la cama, ambos con sus manos tapando sus bocas para sofocar en algo las burlas a su compañera, hasta que entre sus murmullos algo fue lo suficientemente audible.  
-Gray... mmm...- Un suave "mmm" acompañado de un gran apretón a su almohada y de el nombre del hombre con una cualidad casi única para desnudarse sacaron de sus casillas a Natsu, borraron toda risa de su cara, tomó a Happy por la cabeza y le dijo: -Nos vamos-. El gatito no acababa de reir y seguía sin entender pues para él, estaba llegando a la mejor parte, miró a su fiel compañero, se separó de él, abriendo sus alas y colocándose cerca de Lucy.  
-¡A Lucy Gray le Guuuuuuuuuuusta!- Pronuncio alto y claro Happy, con una carita de risas que nadie le podría borrar.  
Tal proclama sacó a Lucy de sus sueños y la hizo caer en cuenta de todo aquello no fue más que un sueño, pero más allá de eso...¿Fue la voz de Happy la que escuchó?  
-¡Kya! ¡Que hacen acá!- Una loca y típica reacción de Lucy por las mañanas, arrojando todo cuanto tenía a su alcanze para alejar a sus "invasores". Pero… había algo extraño, Natsu solo la miraba de lejos, sentado en el piso de brazos y piernas cruzadas.

-Nee... Lucy... Natsu está molesto porque llamaste a Gray mientras dormías, yo lo encuentro lo más gracioso, pero a Natsu no le hace gracia. ¿Me pregunto que cara pondrá Juvia cuando le cuente?- Aquel gato volador tenía cara de extorsionador y un brillo de malicia en sus ojos.

Lucy no sabía que hacer o decir.

_**Pensamientos Lucy:**_  
¿Tan profundo puedo dormir que incluso hablo dormida? Un momento... ¡¿Por qué había soñado con Gray? espera...¿y que hace Natsu sentado en mi piso con cara ceñuda? ¡No entiendo nada! Aunque debo reconocer que Gray se veía muy mono ahí con su cara de galanazo y mira en la que juro me podría perder y no volver ¡Lucy! Que estas pensando es tu amigo, compañero y si te acercas un centímetro Juvia te mata.  
_**Fin pensamientos Lucy.**_

_**Pensamientos Natsu:**_  
¡¿Y por qué no dice nada? Sólo está sentada sobre su cama pensando quizás que idioteces…tch… sólo tengo que mirar la cara de boba que está poniendo mientras piensa Dios sabe que cosas. Se ve tan linda entre sus pensamientos…¡ Pero no olvidaré que mencionó al idiota nudista de Gray!  
_**Fin pensamientos Natsu**_.

La escena en si era bastante cómica, por un lado, una Lucy sobre la cama se sonrojaba entre sus pensamientos y luego aparecía una gotita a un lado de su frente. Por otro lado, estaba Natsu sentado en el piso refunfuñando, lanzando flamitas por la boca y a un segundo después con cara de bobo meloso para terminar en una bipolaridad entre la ira y regocijo.  
Happy quien estaba entre ellos dos, al mirarlos sólo pudo decir una cosa:  
-¡Se guuuuustan!-.

Fin primer capítulo.

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy! ^^


End file.
